Candlelight And A Half-Drunk Romantic
by crazynesschick
Summary: Its been 10 years since the Capitol has fallen and the people are rejoicing. Two people however are celebrating something else.


Candlelight and a half-drunk romantic

Summary: It's the anniversary of the day that Panem broke free from the Capitol's its also the anniversary of something else.

AN: This is a one-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the hunger games franchise or other ideas that may or may not have been used here. So don't sue me.

Enjoy

Haymitch's p.o.v

The square was filled with happy celebrators. The area that had once been called district 12 had been transformed into the Village Primrose and the 800 civilians had been partying long since sunrise. After the districts were disbanded there were many villages and towns but only one city named after the berries that had caused the rebellion to start. The city was called Nightlock. There was a meadow near the Village Primrose. A meadow I visited a lot. Not the meadow but the house situated on the meadow. Inside it lived Peeta, Katniss and their two children. But today they were probably in the square celebrating with everyone else. She was probably there too. But I however, was walking around the markets viewing the were big sales on in honor of the 10th anniversary of the fall of the Capitol. After the war, I stopped drinking as much and started herding geese. I still drank too much, but now people can control me. I stopped by a flower store. Then I saw the perfect ones. Deep red roses. She would love these. I bought a bunch and moved on. I was planning the perfect anniversary dinner. In a way maybe it was bad to get married on the 5th anniversary of the fall of the capitol. Hhm its been 5 years already. We had already exchanged gifts that morning for her a gold necklace that said Effie and for me a selection of rare wines. But I decided to do something extra special this year. I was going to cook her a romantic dinner. I gathered my ingredients and headed home. Our house was on the fringe of the village. Ever since the war Effie always wore the gold wig nowadays the one from the third quarter quell. With any luck Effie would still be out and about. When I reached home I noticed that with delight she was. We were going to start out with ceasar salad and crusty bread, move into a tasting of meats and finish with a tasting of cheese and ice-cream. All our favorite foods. Straight away I put the meat on to cook. As it was. I decided to set the table. I had no idea of how to make it look romantic. So I put a candle in the middle, put a red table cloth on, started to burnt incense and laid rose petals on the table. I started to make the salad, determined not to have a drink until we start eating. I was halfway through buttering the bread when I heard her feet. She opened the door and said "oh my." I smiled and give a half bow, she just hugged me. It was funny though, when I first met her I never dreamed that I'd like her let alone marry her. She asked if there was anything she could do to help. I smiled and set her to work with the meat. She's the only person I shared my smiles with. She looked at me "what are the roses for?" I grimaced "you." She smiled and I knew I had made the right choice. When the entrée was ready we sat down eager to begin our meal. The salad was nice and the bread tasted wonderful but nothing seemed to compare to the woman sitting across the table."Haymitch this is lovely." Then we played our usual table game 'when did you'. Its funny though. Effie changed me, but for the better and without trying to. Before I knew it I was smiling with her, making jokes, trying hard at life oh and drinking less. "Sorry before we start I need to get a drink." Effie looked hurt all of a sudden, and when I came back to the table took a big sip of my beer and sighed she looked confused. "Oh you haven't drunk at all tonight?" I nodded she seemed happy on her mineral water but I still felt guilty. Guilty huh. Effie really has made me a better person. I'm glad though. Because she is pregnant. And because my family died so harsly I'm determined to live well, love and care for my new family. Then we started "when did you know you loved me?" Effie asked. "When you looked really upset when you came to reap the contestants for the 3rd quarter quell, and a you looked good in the gold wig and b. how much you had feeling and didn't look happy." Effie smiled. I asked the same question. "It was our last words, before the guards took me away." We then went back to the kitchen to continue working on our meal, well Effie did. In my defence I had-had only three beers but Effie said she was worried that if I stood near an open flame that I'd catch on fire. So I sat back down and played with the pretty candle until Effie brought dinner over. It was a nice meat, but I wasn't focusing too clearly. Maybe I had drunk more than three bottles, usually I drank around 5 a day. After the meal, Effie said "I'm stuffed why don't we go sit down." I sat down. And for the first time I releaised that after the games, after I met Effie the whole world seemed to shine brightly. And my pecies slowly were fixed and now. Now I;m happy were I am

Just sitting by the fire.


End file.
